


Deals With Devils

by protector91



Category: All For One (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: All For One Season 2, All For One/Carmilla Crossover, Carmilla-AU From Movie, Carmilla-Post Season 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protector91/pseuds/protector91
Summary: There's something more to the relationship between Jean Treville and Anne Bonacieux than meets the eye. Something dangerous that will bring them into conflict with not only Dorothy Castlemore, but also a certain Tiny Gay Inseparable. One that Anne is all too familiar with.





	1. Gods Can Be Wrong

**A/N: This story takes place minutes after the ending of the 12th episode of All For One's Second Season, so make sure you've gotten that far before you continue reading. I haven't decided if this will go completely Alternate Universe from that point on or still involve what canonically happens in the season. The chapter is short as it just kind of randomly came to me after seeing how shady Anne has been the whole season and how Treville never seemed comfortable whenever Dorothy brought her up in Season 1. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Anne walks through the Mu Sigma Theta House with a confidence to her steps that her fellow sisters had not seen in a while. Even the dirty looks she receives from a few of them do nothing to break her stride. She only smiles and gives them an acknowledging nod in return before continuing on her way to her bedroom. She steps inside and finds Treville sitting at her desk; her back to Anne.

"Watching your latest campaign video I see," Anne observes going to her refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. "You know, for someone as athletically challenged as Dorothy, she played a much better game of Tennis than I expected her too," she continues and takes a sip of her water. Treville doesn't respond. "Speaking of which, you'll be pleased to know that I fully have her commitment again," she says; a sense of joy and pride in her voice.

Again, Treville does not say anything. Anne's expression darkens and she sets her water aside. "You know I don't like being ignored," she says. Her tone of voice darkening as well.

Treville stops the video and turns around in her chair to face Anne. "And _you_ know I don't like this. Lying to Dorothy. Lying to any of them really."

"Oh, my dearest Treville," Anne laughs; a warm smile replacing her dark look. "You and I both know this is for the greater good. Not just for Dumas, but for so much more and to get there, Dorothy and Portia's resolve must be strengthened. And for that to happen, they need to face someone formidable."

Treville sighs and buries her face in her hands. "I thought I was done with this when you made me refuse Dorothy admittance into MST and then brought Miller into her life. I feel ill just thinking about what he got her to do. She was lucky not to get expelled or worse, arrested."

"First of all, nice to see you have your priorities sorted out. Haha. And yes, in hindsight, getting that conniving snake involved wasn't my smartest idea, but it all worked out in the end. Just like this plan of ours will work out in the end."

"…but what if it doesn't? Dorothy, Portia, Alex, Henry…they're the only real friends I have." Anne approaches Treville and kneels in front of her. She pushes Treville's face out of her hands and interlocks their fingers.

"Don't forget, my dearest Treville, you have me as well." Anne leans forward and softly kisses her. It's a brief one, but Anne can feel how much Treville wants to keep it going. She lightly chuckles when she breaks away and Treville tries to lean forward to continue the kiss. "But you truly want to make a difference don't you?" Anne asks.

"Yes…I do," Treville replies with some minor hesitation.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to risk a few friendships." It's Treville's turn to scowl now. She pulls her hands out of Anne's and starts to pace around the room.

"What does someone like you know about having friends?"

"Well, barring my temporary ascension, I had walked the Earth for a good few centuries. Made many companions over the time including here at Dumas."

"Companions. Not friends."

"Jean, Jean, Jean," Anne says standing up and walking in front of Treville. "In the time we've been together, I've never known you to even consider the well being of others. It's a tad disappointing after the subtle ruthlessness I've seen you display."

"People can change. Figured someone as old as you would know that."

"Even so, it's a tad late to want to take the high road right now. And I doubt you've really 'changed'. I wouldn't still be here if you truly thought this wasn't right." At those words, Treville takes a few steps forward bringing herself face to face, chest to chest, with Anne. Treville doing her best to ignore the scent of the perfume that Anne wears that she likes. She gets within an inch of the other women's lips.

"Guess even gods can be wrong." Treville says against Anne's lips then steps back. She starts to leave, but Anne takes hold of her arm and pulls her back into her view.

"You know, I haven't seen defiance such as this in a long time," Anne says. Her voice becoming more alluring; hand stroking Treville's face. "Not since Carmilla and her little Wanna Buffy. Standing up to the great Inanna. It's not a wise move. And you know something?" Anne pulls Treville flush against her. "I like it."

And then she kissed Treville; really kissed her. It took her breathe away. Made every inch of her skin feel on fire. But she wasn't going to let Anne, Inanna, have her way just yet, and so when she heard her moan, Treville shoved her against the wall. Anne gasped and tried to continue the kiss, but Treville held her back up against the wall firmly.

"If we do this, we're doing it _my_ way from now on," Treville declares. Fingers stroking Anne's neck. "You're here to help _me_. _Not_ to give orders." Anne gives Treville a wide smirk.

"Now there's the woman that summoned me." And she shoved Treville across the room onto her bed.

She quickly crossed the room, climbed onto the bed, straddled Treville, and then her lips were on her's again. Treville uses one hand to start unzipping Anne's skirt while the other flips the light switch to their room off.


	2. Web Video Royalty

**A/N: Forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but this story is going alternate universe from what happens in the Carmilla Movie. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for the kudos. :)**

“Hello gentle viewers! I’m baaaaaaack!” Laura cheerfully greets from a small, but intimate looking hotel room. “It’s been a long time, I know, so rather than just uploading a video and then going through the comments answering whatever questions you all might have, I’ve decided to do my first ever live video. So, if any of my faithful subscribers happen to be awake at this time of night, I’d love to hear from you.” Laura pauses for a few moments to give anyone that might be watching some time to type up a response. After about 15 seconds pass, a reply comes through. 

**Breton: Didn’t you do live videos during your time stuck in the library?**

“Yeah, I guess I did, but I’m not counting that as it was for a mission and not for…wait. Breton? You’re one of my subscribers?”

**Breton: You know who I am?**

“Of course I do. It’s me. Cookie Monster.”

**Breton: As in Dorothy Castlemore’s Cookiemonster?**

“The one and only, I’m assuming.”

**Breton: That’s not possible.**

“Um, I know who I am, thank you very much,” Laura says folding her arms.

**Breton: You’re so cute when you get defensive.**

“So I’ve been told-hey! Don’t change the subject. Why don’t you think I’m Cookie Monster?”

**Breton: Hold that thought.**

Breton’s text box disappears and Laura gives an ‘ok then’ look at the camera.

“Well, while Breton has me on hold, I should probably explain what we’re talking about. I follow this girl named Dorothy Castlemore as she live streams her daily life from Dumas University. It’s almost as dramatic as my life once was, minus the stuff from the Incident that is.”

**Breton: Ok, I’m back. As I was saying, it’s just that Cookiemonster could seem a tad, I don’t know, overly judgmental from time to time on Dorothy’s live chats.**

“Name one time.”

**Breton: Cookiemonster once said, and I quote (maybe), “guys will always stab you in the back to get what they want”.**

“Oh. Ok. Now it all makes sense. That wasn’t me making comments like that. It was Carmilla. She likes to use my account sometimes, mostly when she thinks I’m not watching.”

**Breton: Mistress Broods A Lot spends her new found life watching web videos?**

“Believe me, no one was more surprised than I was."

**Sassyinspanish: OMG! Carmilla’s an Inseparable? I’ve died and gone to Gay Heaven.**

“Sassy? Where did…you subscribe to my,” Laura starts, but gets cut off by a response to Sassy’s comment.

**Breton: What’s Gay Heaven like?**

**Sassyinspanish: You’ll find out when you die.**

**Breton: I’m straight actually. In fact, am I the only Inseparable that’s straight?**

**Fangirlingfootnote: Nobody tell Breton the way they swing!**

**Sassyinspanish: Can we get back to Carmilla being an Inseparable.**

“Ok, stop! Where are you all coming from?” Laura yells.

**Emblue: Breton contacted us with the ‘shocking’ news that you and Cookiemonster are one in the same. Don’t see how he didn’t know.**

**Fangirlingfootnote: I don’t think any of us did. Hold on. You knew we’ve been chatting with Web Video Royalty all this time and you didn’t think to tell any of us!**

“Wow, Web Video Royalty,” the flattered Laura repeats, but the Inseparables go right back to ignoring her.

**Emblue: I thought it was obvious. Dorothy even addressed her as Laura once.**

**Breton: Laura’s a common name, genius!**

“Ok, once again, STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!” Laura shouts louder this time, then takes a deep breath. “Please don’t make me shout again. I don’t want to wake up anymore people than I probably already have.”

**Emblue: We’re sorry, Laura. So how have you been? It feels like it’s been ages since we’ve seen you.**

“I know. I think it’s been three years maybe.”

**Emblue: What happened? I haven’t been able to find any of your Silas videos or even your channel.**

“It’s a long story.”

**Sassyinspanish: We’ve got all the time in the world, so shoot.**

**Breton: Some of us have papers to write actually.**

**Sassyinspanish: Then shut up and multitask, Breton.**

“Thanks Sassy,” Laura laughs. “So to make a long story short, even though I planned on being more detailed, but don’t feel like it anymore after the constant interruptions, following The Incident, classes at Silas were suspended for the rest of the year and a lengthy and confusing trial ensued for those that fought with The Dean not long after. Figuring out who was with her willingly and who followed her under duress was not an easy feat. My videos were even used in the trial to try and help.”

**Fangirlingfootnote: Please tell me Theo was found guilty.**

“Mhm. He’s going away for a long time for killing Danny. Not as long as I would’ve liked though due to his lawyer.”

**Breton: Ugh, Theo. What an asshole and you know someone’s an asshole when I call them one.**

**Worstdanceever: What happened next?**

“After the trial finished, everyone at Silas had to sign non-disclosure agreements in order to keep things as far under wraps as possible. That’s why I keep saying The Incident as I legally can’t go into detail about what we all went through. YouTube even banned my videos in every country on Earth except Austria.”

**Emblue: Wow, excessive much?**

**Breton: I can’t believe you all signed non-disclosure agreements. This isn’t the kind of thing one just buries.**

“To be fair, the students, the faculty, and any other innocent victims weren’t all that keen on relieving what happened. A lot of us had major PTSD. The heads of the University that weren’t evil paid for everyone’s therapy sessions and even wound up suspending classes for the following year as well to give everyone time to truly heal.”

**Fangirlingfootnote: How do you feel, Laura?**

Laura’s optimistic demeanor falters a little and she gives a small sigh.

**Fangirlingfootnote: I’m sorry. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.**

“No, no, it’s fine. Not ‘fine’ fine, but 'fine enough to talk’ fine. I attended therapy myself for those two years, but no matter what, I kept finding myself waking up almost every night in a cold sweat with a white knuckle grip on a stake. I tried to live with it because my friends needed just as much help putting their lives back together as I did, but I couldn’t handle it. I started closing myself off from everyone and it reached the point where Carmilla decided that a change in scenery might help me put myself together. So after taking part of a small fortune that Mattie had left her, she packed our bags and we’ve been traveling abroad this past year. Being away from Silas has helped out a little, but I can’t help, but feel like I turned my back on my friends.”

**Worstdanceever: There’s nothing wrong with putting yourself first sometimes.**

**Breton: Especially when you, you know, helped save-I mean, helped everyone ina big way more than once.**

“Thanks everyone, but it’s still hard to not think about from time to time.”

**Breton: So what have the other Creampuffs been up to since you left?**

**Worstdanceever: Breton!**

“No, it’s ok. This is the most I’ve talked about it all in a long time. Who do you all want to know about first?”

**Sassyinspanish: What happened to Danny?**

“I-I don’t know. We spent 6 months following the trial trying to find her, but it’s like she’s become a ghost. If any spark of light came from her disappearance, however, it’s Kirsch and Mel.”

**Emblue: What? Are they together?**

“Oh, heck no. Not ‘together’ together at least, but a ‘fighting side by side, possibly blooming friendship’ together. You see after we were ready to suspend the search, Kirsch refused to quit.”

**Breton: One dude’s quest to get out of the friend zone.**

“That’s not what this is at all, Breton. It was sweet actually. Kirsch even had this to say.” Laura clears her throat and does her best impression of Kirsch. “It’s not about a Zeta being on a hottie. It’s about a friend being there for a friend.”

**Sassyinspanish: I’m so proud of him.**

“Yeah. I shed a tear or two myself. Haha. After Kirsch’s declaration, this was Mel’s response.” Laura clears her throat again and does a Mel impression. “Then I’m going with you. Not because I care about you, but because I don’t want the death of a Zeta that respects women on my conscience. And we all _know_ you won’t last a week on your own.”

**Worstdanceever: A+ impression.**

“Thank you, thank you,” Laura says with a small bow. “They’ve been searching for her off and on ever since. I even got this picture from them a few months ago.” Laura goes to her backpack on her bed and goes through it. She finds the picture and walks back to the camera. She holds the photo up showing Kirsch with his trademark goofy smile. Mel, meanwhile, has a mildly annoyed, but also mildly playful, look on her face instead of her usual death glare.

**Emblue: Is that a smile I see on Mel’s face?**

**Fangirlingfootnote: If you squint real hard, perhaps.**

This produces a genuine laugh from Laura and her watchers, sans Breton, send heart emojis in their chat boxes. Laura turns the photo around to reveal messages from both Kirsch and Mel. 

**We’re gonna find her. I promise. - Kirsch**

**He hasn’t gotten us killed. Hard to believe, isn’t it? - Mel**

**Worstdanceever: What happened to LaF and Perry?**

“A good question, but I can’t delve into specifics because of the non-disclosure agreement. I can tell you that Perry has been getting better though and LaF even replaced their missing eye with a cybernetic implant.”

**Fangirlingfootnote: Why aren’t they filthy rich now?**

“Eh, give it time. They’ll be richer than Oprah in five years time most likely.”

**Sassyinspanish:** I can’t believe I forgot the most important question of all. How’s Carmilla?

“What do you think? Carmilla’s been Carmilla about all this. Masking whatever pain she feels beneath biting sarcasm.”

Laura’s chat is interrupted by her hotel room door slowly opening and Carmilla entering the room dressed almost exactly like the night Laura pretended to be vampire bait for her.

“Hey there, cutie,” she greets with sex dripping off every word. Laura can’t contain the grin forming on her face.

**Breton: Speak of the former Devil and she shall appear.**

Laura ignores Breton and turns around to face Carmilla. “And just where have you been all night, my love?”

“Out picking up some ludicrously expensive champagne to lift your spirits,” she replies, walking up to Laura like a predator stalking its prey.

**Sassyinspanish: Omg. She’s recreating the vampire bait video.**

The sounds coming from the chat break Carmilla’s sexy girl routine and she directs her gaze at the computer instead. “Are you live streaming?” She asks taking a seat. 

“Just to take my mind off things,” Laura says taking one of the two glasses Carmilla is holding.

**Sassyinspanish: HELLO THERE MY _OTHER_ FLAWLESS QUEEN! **

“Oh. Hi there Inseparables,” Carmilla greets.

**Sassyinspanish: She said ‘hi’ to us…ohhhhhh (faints)**

**Breton: Everybody stand back! I know CPR!**

**Sassyinspanish: Touch these lips and your dead!**

**Breton: Works every time.**

This earns a playfully annoyed look shared between Laura and Carmilla as the latter starts pouring a drink for the former and then for herself. “So what are you all chatting about?”

“Just our life after the Incident and how you’re pretending to be all tough to help me deal with my feelings at the expense of your own.”

“I’m dead inside, remember?"

**Sassyinspanish: No you aren’t! You feel all the feels again!**

**Emblue: Can you feeeeeelllll the love toniiiiiight!**

**Worstdanceever:It is where we are!**

**Fangirlingfootnote: It’s enough for this wide-eyed wanderer!**

**Breton: Hakuna Matata!**

**Sassyinspanish: Damn it, Breton!**

**Breton: Thank you, thank you.**

“Someone needs to get that guy laid,” Carmilla quips.

**Emblue:** Ohhhhhhh!

**Breton: You win this round Mistress Broods A Lot.**

“Anyway,” Laura says to keep the conversation from spiraling any further. “What shall we drink to tonight?”

**Emblue: An unknown, but bright future.**

“Sounds good to me,” Carmilla approves.

“Cheers,” they both say and drink their drinks whole in one gulp.

“Wow, I always wondered what this stuff tasted like.”

“Glad the result lived up to the anticipation. Want to experience the result of something else you’ve been anticipating,” Carmilla suggests while leaning over to kiss Laura’s neck.

**Breton: She means sex for those of you playing along at home.**

“Come on, Carm. Not in front of the camera.” 

**Sassyinspanish: You’ve literally made out like horny teenagers in front of your viewers several times.**

Laura rolls her eyes and gets ready to shut the stream off.

**Emblue: WAIT!**

Laura stops with her finger hovering over the spacebar. 

**Emblue: If you ever find yourself near Dumas, I think Dorothy would love it if you dropped by. You both, in fact might be able to help each other out with the crap in your lives.**

“Hm, I might just do that actually. Internet friends meeting in real life are always the best meetings.”

**Breton: Speak for yourself.**

“Oh Breton. Don’t ever change,” Laura says as Carmilla goes behind her and starts kissing her neck again. “Alright, I gotta run before this goes from PG-13 to R, but thank you all so, so, so much for talking with me. It’s helped out a lot.”

**Emblue: What are friends for?**

Laura gives them a wide toothy smile. “I’ll chat with you all again soon. Later, Inseparables-Carmilla, I haven’t stopped the feed yet,” Laura laughs as Carmilla goes from Laura’s neck to her lips.


	3. Conversations Between Lovers

**A/N: Hi everyone. So at the moment we’re still staying roughly in canon with what’s going on in All For One’s second season, but we will break away in due time. Still haven’t decided when yet.**

Treville lays in her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. So many questions and emotions running through her head. If someone told her back when she was a freshmen that she’d be in bed with a goddess one day she would’ve, well, she wouldn’t have laughed. She would’ve backed away slowly into the nearest crowd of people. And yet, here she is with Anne comfortably snuggled against her. Hand draped across her stomach and head resting against her chest. Treville feels happy when they’re like this, but at the same time, she can’t help, but feel a tad uneasy. Like why would a goddess be with her? 

She’s read the stories. She knew these deity types would just as soon trick a mortal as they would help them. It was vanity to think that Anne truly wanted her, and yet Treville hoped just a little that she did.

Treville lets out a breath she did not realize she was holding and carefully slips out of bed, so as to not wake up Anne. She reaches over to her bedside table and picks up a picture resting on it. It’s of Treville and her fellow pledges from when they first got into the Sorority. Treville holding her jacket open to reveal her MST shirt in a way that reminded her of something Dorothy might do.

“You have a wonderful smile. You should do that more,” Anne says behind Treville making her gasp and almost drop her picture.

“I was just caught up in the moment,” she replies calming down and setting her picture aside and facing Anne. “Were you awake the whole time?”

“Sort of. I technically don’t even need to sleep remember?”

“Right,” Treville says. “Since you’re awake, we need to talk.”

“I like it better when we don’t,” Anne says leaning towards Treville’s lips. Treville puts a finger against Anne’s lips to stop her.

“And I like it better when we do. Like I said, we’re doing things my way now, so listen.”

“Very well. The floor is yours.”

“Thank you.” Treville puts some distance between them and then starts pacing around the room. “No more sabotaging Portia’s campaign.”

“May I ask why? It doesn’t matter if she wins or loses as long as she comes out of the experience stronger.”

“What matters is that if the sabotage is discovered or reported, that means I’ll lose the election and Portia wins by default thus kind of wrecking the ‘strengthen Portia’s resolve’ plan,” Treville explains stopping in front of their bedroom window.

“Fine. Use logic.”

“This is serious. In fact, I want your word as a goddess that you won’t use any other part of my campaign to sabotage Portia’s.”

“Ordinarily I would be happy to give you my word, except the magic involved in such bonds can be a tad picky, shall we say, about what it thinks does or doesn’t count as breaking the word. Given how it prevents me from acting if it thinks I have, I’d rather not find myself in a situation where I have to explain to Dorothy or anyone else what’s going on.”

“Isn’t that convenient?”

“Convenient it may be, but you can’t deny the logic behind it,” Anne says walking across the room to meet Treville. “Guess you’ll just have to have good old fashioned faith in me.” Treville appears unsure about this and Anne reaches forward and strokes her cheek. “My dear Jean, have I ever lied to you.”

“No, and you better not be planning to start now.” Treville knows its foolish to put up a brave face against a goddess, but she keeps it up. Anne will see that she’s not just any mortal.

“You have my word. My non-magically binding word, but my word nevertheless.” Anne then leans forward and kisses Treville. “Consider that my bond,” she states once she pulls away. Treville stares back at her; possibly more beautiful than ever in the light of the moon shining through their window. In that moment, Treville decides, for now, to forget about her fears and worries and leans forward to kiss Anne again.

* * *

 

**Paris, France**

“Did anyone ever tell you that you look absolutely stunning in the light of the moon?” Laura asks Carmilla from atop the Eiffel Tower.

“I’ve been to Paris more than once and have been around for quite a while cutie, so yeah, I’ve heard that a few times,” Carmilla jokes earning her a laugh and kiss on the cheek from Laura.

“I can’t believe it’s taken us this long to get to Paris. We’re just barely into the second year of our world tour. What were we waiting for?” 

At Laura’s question, a woman standing close to the pair says something in French, which prompts Carmilla to laugh and then say something back also in French. The woman laughs in return and Carmilla walks around Laura to the woman and continues their dialogue for about 60 more seconds while Laura looks on with a confused look on her face. Carmilla then pulls out her phone and hands it to the woman and walks back over to Laura.

“What were you two laughing about?” Laura asks, but Carmilla turns Laura towards the woman.

“Smile, Creampuff.” 

Laura shrugs her shoulders and puts her arm around Carmilla’s shoulders and she does so in return. The woman counts to three and takes their picture. She hands Carmilla her phone back and she smiles at the picture of the two of them.

“C’est parfait. Merci Mademoiselle,” she thanks. 

“Elle est très jolie,” the woman replies glancing at Laura. 

“Je connais,” Carmilla replies. 

“Are you two going to tell me what you’re saying?” Laura asks.

“She said, ‘you’re very pretty’,” Carmilla translates.

“Oh. Um, Merci,” Laura thanks. 

“You’re welcome,” she replies in English. Carmilla laughs even harder at this as the woman leaves the two of them alone. 

“You really need to brush up on your French,” Carmilla finishes chuckling. 

“Ha. Ha. So what else did you two laugh about?”

“Just at how tourists always act like this is the only place worth visiting in France mostly due to hack Hollywood writing.”

“Kind of like how tourists act like New York is the place to visit in the United States.”

“I’m not gonna lie, I had that mindset myself back in the day. Made arrangements for Elle and I to go there first when we were going to run away together.” Carmilla’s expression turns somber at the mention of that name. Laura reaches over and takes one of Carmilla’s hands. 

“You want to talk about it?”

“No, no. It’s fine,” Carmilla tries to dismiss.

“Don’t be like that. I know we came on this trip to help me deal with my own problems, but you went through just as much, actually way more, than me or any of our friends did combined. You shouldn’t keep that all buried inside.” Carmilla looks away from Laura when she says this. “Do I have to do another puppet show to get you to open up?” Carmilla quickly looks back at Laura.

“Oh please, no. Anything, but that again.”

“Then can we talk? Please?”

Carmilla breathes in and out. “Ever. Ever since I got my life back, I’ve found myself thinking of the girls I delivered to my mother. How none of their families or loved ones ever knew what happened to them. I don’t even know what happened to their souls when the Angler Fish died. I wish there was a way to contact them. Apologize for what I did and give them some semblance of closure.”

“Like a seance?” 

“Something like that.”

“I think I know someone that’d be a perfect fit for the job.”

“Oh no, we are not asking…”

* * *

 

**Silas University**

**The Following Morning**

Perry sits peacefully underneath a tree to shade her from the bright sun. Watching someincoming freshmen touring the campus with enthusiastic smiles on their faces. Blissfully unaware of the horrors that previously befell the campus. She glances to her right and sees a few Zetas throwing a football around. One of them goes for a long pass and as the ball flies through the air, she sees a bird about to fly in its path. Perry whispers something and the ball slows down in the air allowing the bird to pass by it. She repeats the phrase and the ball returns to its normal speed, but the Zeta it was thrown too misses the ball. Perry watches it land at her feet then look back at the Zeta. He’s staring at her. Perry stares back and the awkward silence continues for about ten more seconds.

“Is there something wrong?” She asks breaking the silence and then notices he’s now staring at her Alchemy Club book. “It’s a fascinating subject,” she says and gets to her feet. Perry then picks up her book and the ball. “We’re always looking for new members.” Perry tosses the football back to him and walks off. “And stop staring!” She shouts without looking back and smirks despite not seeing the Zeta flinch and divert his eyes from her.

Perry continues on her way at a leisurely pace until she reaches the library. She heads inside and goes down the stairs to the bottom floor. She reaches the door and knocks on it twice on the top, twice on the bottom, once on its left, and once on its right. There is a flash of light just visible under the crack beneath the door and when it disappears, she opens the door and steps inside.

“Good Morning, LaFontaine,” she greets. 

“Per,” LaFontaine mutters. They are surrounded by drawings, incantations, and maps all across the room.

“Been diligently at work I see,” Perry observes caught off guard by how much LaFontaine had done since seeing them yesterday. 

“All the good it’s doing. Almost three years of nothing on the supernatural scale and now suddenly, it’s like every corner of the world has become a beacon for paranormal activity.” They violently circle something on a map on the United States and accidentally break their pencil clean in half. 

“LaF, did you even sleep at all last night?” Perry asks taking a seat beside them. LaF looks up and Perry puts a hand over her mouth at the site of LaFontaine’s bloodshot eyes. 

“Can’t afford to sleep. Not when any minute of the day, someone or something could be preparing to wipe us out and we’d never be any the wiser! None of this is fair! Why can’t this damn world stay saved!” They shout and shove one of the maps off the table.

“LaF!” Perry shouts and takes LaFontaine’s face in her hands. “Look at me. Really look at me.” LaFontaine obeys. “Now, breathe. Just breathe.” LaFontaine tries, but their breathing comes out raggedly. “Close your eyes.” They do. “Just focus on my voice. You don’t have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You have friends. You have me.” Perry leans forward and kisses LaFontaine and their trembling breathes start to mellow out. She breaks the kiss and pulls LaFontaine into a hug.

“You know, there are times I wish we went with them; Laura and Carmilla. We could’ve just gone with them and put all this behind us. But I just had to stay to make sure nothing bad ever happened here again. I couldn’t turn my weirdness meter off.”

“Hey,” Perry says looking back into LaFontaine’s eyes. “That’s one of the things I love about you. I even found the courage to take up magic again because of your faith in the weird, mystic, and unexplained. I had forgotten how much I loved it, even back when I couldn’t really cast any spells.” As Perry says this, the room becomes bathed in a light red aura. Perry laughs when she notices this. “Sorry,” she apologizes.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s…it’s nice. It’s beautiful. Like you.” LaFontaine kisses Perry again and their stress level drops considerably.

“Speaking of Laura and Carmilla, I got an email from them earlier this morning.” 

“Really? How are they doing?”

“Laura got Carmilla to open up to her if you can believe it.”

“I can’t. What did she get her to open up about?”

“The girls she sacrificed to The Dean. Carmilla wants to give them closure and Laura suggested they have a seance.”

“Wait, no. They did not ask you to perform the seance did they?”

“What do you think?”

“Ugh. Damn it, Laura,” LaFontaine curses. They get up and start pacing around the room. “It’s not that I don’t want you to help, but does she honestly want you getting into contact with spirits after that demonic possession crap with The Dean?”

“I don’t like this anymore than you do, but they’re still our friends and I wouldn’t want to leave this in the hands of some random mystic they’ve never met.”

“What about the Alchemy Club? They’ll never approve you performing a seance off campus.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“But…”

“No, no more buts. You see that couch over there. Go lie in it. You need your sleep.” LaFontaine doesn’t move. “That wasn’t a suggestion. Sleep.” LaF hesitates for a few seconds more, but then complies. Perry joins them over at the couch. She sits down first and then LaFontaine lies down resting their head in Perry’s lap. “Breathe. Just breathe. The world can spare you a few hours after everything you’ve given it.” Slowly, but surely LaFontaine closes their eyes and drifts off to sleep. Perry smiles and bends down and kisses their forehead.

* * *

 

**Dumas University**

_Did I really just spend all that time with Monty? Of course I did. But why? To spite Dorothy? Ok, she’s been putting me off in favor of Anne lately, but what sense does it make to spite her by spending time with my Ex. She’s my Ex for a reason._ Connie chastises herself in her mind on her way back to her and Dorothy’s room. 

_Wonder if she’s going to be mad that I hung out with her? Oh, who am I kidding? Dorothy’s just going to be glad to see me again and want to give me a ‘welcome back kiss’ or something when she gets back from class. That sounds nice actually,_ she thinks as she opens the door to their room.

The site of Dorothy asleep at her desk greets Connie. Connie stares at Dorothy and then at the calendar on their wall. According to it, Dorothy should be at class. 

_Is she wearing the same clothes she had when I left yesterday? She wonders._

“Dorothy?” She asks, but she does not wake up. Connie gets closer and shakes her a little. “Dorothy?”

“I swear I’m not talking to the Inseparables! I’m working, I’m working!” Dorothy shouts springing up.

“Dorothy! Calm down! It’s just me,” Connie tells her keeping Dorothy steady.

“Connie. Oh thank God it’s you. I was afraid you were Anne.”

“Why?” Connie asks taking a seat.

“She’s been so demanding during this campaign and when you left yesterday, she put me to work double time on this take down video against Treville. I tried talking her out of the extra work time and then she’s all ‘do you know how battles are won’, and I reply ‘with love’, and she says, ‘having something to fight for is important, but the correct answer is through perseverance’. So I persevered out of fear that I might disappoint her to the point that I didn’t sleep at all. Or at least tried not to sleep. Oh, oh crap. I slept through my first class today!” Dorothy realizes. Connie takes hold of her shoulders.

“Dorothy, look at me. Relax.”

“ I wish I could, but having Anne as a big sister is like…some pop culture reference that I can’t think of.”

“If it’s really this hazardous to you, why don’t you break things off with her?”

“Break it off with Anne? I could never do that,” Dorothy yawns. “I’ve wanted to be her for so long and for her to actually take notice of me is like a dream come true.”

“Seems more like a nightmare. I’m worried that she’s molding you into something you’re not. It reminds me of what you said Miller put you through only less illegal.”

“Ugh, that Douche canoe.”

“Yes, Miller’s a Douche canoe, and right now, Anne is no better. You need to stand up to her like you would anyone else on campus. That’s the Dorothy Castlemore I fell in love with.”

“I love it when you use the L word.”

“Be serious, Dorothy.”

“I am,” Dorothy declares and gives a long yawn again.

“Ok, get up. You’re getting your sleep.” Connie orders helping Dorothy to her feet. 

“No, the video, Anne.”

“If Anne has a problem she can take it up with me. Hell has no fury like a protective girlfriend. I’ll be sure to give her a black eye from you if she comes around and demands you wake up.”

“You just got so much hotter,” Dorothy compliments between yawns. 

“It’s just the exhaustion talking,” Connie jokes helping Dorothy into her bed.

“I’m sorry I broke off our date and drove you to hang out with Monty. What person causes their significant other to hang out with their Ex?”

“Relax, it’s nothing.”

_That’s a lie. Of course it’s something. But kicking Dorothy while she’s down wouldn’t be right. We’ll have a real conversation about all of this later. I hope._

“I love you, Bonnie. Connie. Damn it. Now Monty has got me doing it. Why does she even call you that?”

“It’s a semi-long story. You can ask the Inseparables when you wake up. Dorothy?” She’s out like a light. Connie kisses Dorothy and pulls her covers over her. “Sweet dreams, Dorothy.”

* * *

 

Henry collects some cold water in his hands from the bathroom sink and splashes it over his face. It does nothing to ease his jittery mind. 

_What’s wrong with me?_ He thinks. Henry stares at his hands. They’re lightly twitching. _Nerves? No, these aren’t campaign nerves, so what are they?_

He balls his hands up to stop the twitches, but that makes the twitching even worse. Heslaps his hands against his legs and feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. “Please don’t be from, Treville. Please don’t be from, Treville,” he whispers pulling out his phone. “Oh for crap’s sake.” It’s a text message, but it isn’t from Treville. It’s from Portia.

**My room. One hour.**

_I should just go over there now. No, don’t rock the boat Henry, especially with how tense things are between you two._

Henry instead waits out the full hour by aimlessly walking around campus; getting the occasional dirty look from the people still supporting Portia. It’s just like he said. People would take sides and it was not going to be pretty though to his surprise, the MST house was the least hostile looking environment on campus when he arrived.

_Stranger things have happened,_ he thinks when someone roughly bumps into him. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” Henry shouts. The offender turns around and Henry’s jaw drops. “Rick. I thought we took care of your sorry ass last year. What the Hell are you doing here?”

“I believe you are familiar with the phrase, ‘it’s none of your damn business’, Ariana,” Rick replies. Henry’s fists tighten so hard his knuckles start to turn white. 

“You piece of shit!” He shouts and starts to advance towards him. 

“Henry!” He hears Treville call out. He stops and glances over his shoulder at Trevillestanding just behind him. 

“This is not the time or place for violence, as much as I would like to make an exception,” she says to Henry then focuses on Rick. “Mr. Liu, whatever business you have here, it’s over.”

“Relax. I was just leaving as a matter of fact,” he says already turning and heading for the exit. “Anne’s grown a lot more beautiful since the last time I saw her!” He shouts before rounding a corner and disappearing. Henry turns to Treville.

“Say the word and I’ll kick his ass the second he sets foot outside the building,” Henry offers.

“No Henry. There are more important things to focus on than vengeance,” Treville advises though Henry notices she has a tight grip on her skirt. 

“If you change your mind, you know how to reach me.” He walks past Treville and resumes his trek to Portia’s room. He takes it somewhat slowly to try and let the rush of anger he felt from seeing Rick die down. When he reaches Portia’s room, he finds her pacing.

“I told you to be here in an hour and please close the door.”

“Oh no. Heaven forbid I be a few minutes late, Princess,” Henry snarks as he shuts the door.

“Don’t call me, Princess!” Portia snaps.

“If you’re going to be like that, maybe I’ll just leave,” Henry says already heading back for the door.

“No. Wait. I’m sorry. I’m just a little, no, A LOT, on edge lately.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Henry says taking a seat at Portia’s desk.

“That’s why I called you here,” Portia says grabbing a chair herself. “I want you to help me spy on Anne.”

“Excuse me, you what?”

“You heard me.”

“I did, but doesn’t that go against everything you stand for? You hated every shady part of our plans last year and not just the parts related to the, well, you know.”

“I know, I know this is somewhat hypocritical of me. But Anne is starting to make my life and campaign miserable and I don’t know why.”

“She’s a narcissistic creep. That much of a reason for you?”

“Her actions don’t feel like they’re motivated by narcissism. Not to me at least.”

“Then why don’t you just fire her?”

  
“I can’t fire her this late into my campaign. I’d be the laughing stock of the entire election. But if I know what she’s planning then I can prepare myself for it and counter whatever moves she makes. And that’s why I need you. I might not have liked it, but you were good at what you did last year.”

“I can’t believe you’re asking me to do this. Like I said, it isn’t you.”

“No one ever got anywhere in life by being a Girl Scout as I’ve learned the hard way this year. But I didn’t call you here just to enlist your services against Anne. The truth is…” Portia reaches over and takes Henry’s hand. “I…I miss you.” She scoots a little closer to Henry.

“Don’t do that,” Henry says, but doesn’t take his hand out of Portia’s. 

“Don’t do what?”

“Try to emotionally manipulate me.” 

“I’m not. It’s the truth.” Henry feels his pulse quicken and can feel Portia’s quickening as well. “You think I liked breaking up with you last year? It was like a thousand knives stabbed me in the heart all at once. I thought after the dust settled and enough time passed, we could start over and maybe try again, but then this election crap popped up and here we are,” Portia sighs.

“Princ-Portia. I miss you too. There’s nothing that would make me happier than to be with you again. But what happened between us isn’t something one just sweeps under. The. Rug.” 

Henry suddenly realizes that he and Portia are much closer to one another than when their conversation started. He looks into her eyes; trying to find some trace of the incorruptibly pure woman he once knew. He isn’t sure what he sees, but what he does realize is that they’re only getting closer and closer and then their lips touch.


	4. Bliss, Anger, and Comfort

**A/N: The following chapter takes place in between episodes 14 and 15 of All For One’s second season.**

**Silas University**

**A Few Days Later**

Another beautiful day graces Silas University. A beautiful day that LaFontaine once again spends in the library in front of their computer on a Skype call.

“You’re sure that's what those runes translate to,” LaFontaine asks.

“100% positive. You know I’m never wrong about these kinds of things,” Betty replies on the other end.

“I’m sorry, but that translation sounds too silly to be accurate.”

“You literally fought a giant fish three or four years ago.”

“But zombie chickens? Whoever heard of zombie chickens?”

“Heck if I know, but there’s nothing to worry about regardless. Even if they were somehow threatening, they’ll die out within a week because, you know, chickens.”

“Alright. Thanks for the help, Betty.”

“I should be thanking you. I probably would’ve flunked out of Princeton if it wasn’t for all this demonic crap keeping my mind sharp. But I’ve got enough papers to write to fill three volumes of a book series, so I gotta go. Bye.”

“Bye Betty,” LaFontaine says and ends the calls.

“‘You know I’m never wrong about these kinds of things’,” Perry mocks from beside LaFontaine. “How full of yourself can one person be?”

“To be fair, Betty never _is_ wrong about these kinds of things,” LaFontaine reminds Perry as she crosses out a location on their map. “Without her, I wouldn’t even be halfway finished checking off these locations.”

“I told you, The Alchemy Club would help if you’d just ask.”

“I don’t trust them as far as I can through them. I still hate that you had to register with them just because you took up magic again.”

“Come on, LaF. They aren’t _too_ bad once you get to know them. Case in point, they granted me permission to do an off campus seance,” she reveals. LaFontaine stare at her in disbelief. 

“Seriously? How did you get them to say yes?”

“Well, I had to agree to take one of them with me for the trip to confirm that this is just a seance.”

“…you’re joking.”

“I’m afraid not, but Allison’s really nice. I’m sure you’ll like her.”

“Like and trust are two different things, Perr. But we can discuss this later. Right now we need to,” LaFontaine’s words are cut off by Perry holding her hand in front of them and a rose materializing in it. LaFontaine sighs and takes the flower.

“Is this your way of telling me to stop and smell the roses?”

“I couldn’t be more literal if I tried. You can’t keep putting all this on yourself every minute of every day,” she says gesturing to all of LaFontaine’s work scattered across the library. LaFontaine gives an apologetic smile.

“I know, Perr. I know. You’ve been so patient this past year and I truly appreciate that. I wish I wasn’t such a workaholic with all this, but after what happened to you and JP, I just can’t risk another apocalypse surprising and nearly tearing us apart.” Their expression turns solemn when they mention their fallen friend’s name. 

“I wish he was still alive. Not only was JP a good friend, but he would’ve swept through all this information in seconds,” they attempt to joke, but it just makes their mood dimmer. LaFontaine rubs their eyes as a few tears start to form. “I don’t even know what happened to his soul after Inanna killed him.”

“Hey, if you want, I can try contacting him as well during the seance,” Perry offers.

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” 

“It would be my pleasure,” Perry says and kisses LaFontaine. LaFontaine smiles and glances back at the rose they’re still holding.

“Wanna go for a walk and smell those roses?” They ask taking Perry’s hand. 

“You’ve been down here for so long, I’m almost afraid you might burst into flames when the sunlight hits you,” Perry jokes standing up with LaFontaine.

“If Carmilla never caught fire despite being in direct sunlight multiple times, I don’t thinkwe’ll have anything to worry about. I wonder how she and Laura are doing anyway right now.”

* * *

 

Laura and Carmilla blissfully walk hand in hand throughout the streets of Paris; their destination? Nowhere in particular. Laura just wants to enjoy the beauty of the city. Carmilla finds it silly, but doesn’t complain because for the first time in months, Laura is genuinely smiling. It makes Carmilla’s heart skip a beat and, feeling the emotion flowing through her, Carmilla stops Laura, turns her face towards her own, and kisses her tiny gay girlfriend. She feels a spark of electricity go from her heart, down to her toes, and back into her heart again.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Laura asks when they break apart.

“Just for being happy.”

“What? I’ve been happy during this trip.”

“That was more of a ‘coping’ sort of happy, cutie. But this smile on your face right now. It reminds me of the days when I first met you.”

“Those days were filled with less smiles and more me being all ‘stop being an immoral, jerk face, possible kidnapper roommate’ remember?” 

“Ok, so I was an…immoral, jerk face, possible kidnapper roommate?” Carmilla repeats. “Who talks like that?”

“A proud and out geek,” Laura pridefully declares with her hands on her hips.

“Can’t argue with that. But that being said, as we got to know each other more, I got to see that smile shine through and it got me to pretend that I could feel my heart flutter. Now I don’t have to pretend anymore.”

“Aw, Carmilla, that is so sweet, and kind of sappy. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I wasn’t always ‘Mistress Broods A Lot’ as Breton would say,” Carmilla reminds her and resumes their walk.

“Speaking of Breton, is it just me or does he kind of seem gay for Rochefort?” Laura asks.

“Totally. ‘Only straight Inseparable’ my ass.”

“That reminds me, I was wondering if we could maybe possibly cut our France trip short and take a trip over to Dumas University to visit Dorothy,” Laura asks.

“How come?”

“With everything she’s been going through on the campaign recently, I think she could use a friend. One that she can talk to face to face that is. I don’t think she’s ever met an Inseparable offline before, so meeting us could really boost her spirits.”

“Hm, I don’t see why not.” 

“Really? Just like that.”

“I like Dorothy and getting to meet her might boost your spirits as well.”

“You’re the best!” Laura declares kissing Carmilla’s cheek.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Carmilla pridefully replies.

“I’ve had fantasies of you in Princess Leia’s Return of the Jedi outfit.”

“What?” Carmilla flatly asks stopping dead in her tracks.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Laura humorously denies. “Oooh! What’s that!” She asks and drags Carmilla into a dress shop.

* * *

 

_Retreat. Keep yourself steady. And, attack!_ Treville thinks thrusting her fencing sword forward and striking a dummy in front of her. She repeats the motions again and again in the empty gym. Trying to find some way to push back the memories that clouded her mind.

* * *

 

_“How could you do such a thing!” Treville yelled at Anne. Rage, betrayal, sadness, every type of feeling was hitting her like a freight train and she didn’t care who heard her express it right now._

_“I hope you aren’t accusing me of doing what I think you are,” Anne replies calmly, but with a noticeable edge and darkness to her voice._

_“You damn well know I am.”_

_“Language, my dear Treville.”_

_“I’m not your ‘dear’ anything. Not now. Not after you erased Portia’s video.”_

_“How dare you accuse me of a such a thing?”_

_“It fits your MO. What better way to make her stronger than through her getting past something as humiliating as this. I thought I told you we were doing things my way from now on.”_

_“And what makes you think it was me?”_

_“Who else could’ve done it? Henry assured me it wasn’t him.” Anne groans and grabs Treville’s arm. “What are you doing?”_

_“Since my normal word isn’t good enough for you these days.” Anne uses Treville’s finger to make an ‘X’ over her heart. The ‘X’ glows as Anne speaks. “I give you my word, as a goddess, that I did not erase the video, or make anyone else erase it. Cross my heart.”_

* * *

 

“And hope to die!” Treville cries out stabbing the dummy dead center. 

Her hand holding her sword trembles and she steps back from the dummy feeling faint. She sinks to the floor and pulls off her fencing mask.

* * *

 

_“I trust you’re satisfied.”_

_“Anne, I, I…,” Treville stammers. She felt weak and scared to be in her presence. Unworthy to breathe the same air as a goddess._

_“You what, Treville?” Anne asks._

_“Please, I.”_

_“This conversation is over,” Anne interrupts. “Call me when you learn to be more trustworthy with your loved ones,” she says starting to leave the room, but stops right beside Treville. “What few there are,” she whispers and then she’s gone._

* * *

 

Tears stain Treville’s fencing outfit and continue to run down her face. She wants to feel ashamed. Warriors don’t cry. That’s what a Hellish four years of High School and a somehow harder time at Dumas taught her. But she couldn’t care less. So she lets them roll down her cheeks and continue to coat her outfit. After a minute or two, it even starts to feel good; to not deny the emotions she’s felt for who knows how long. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with being allowed to feel sadness.

“Aww, is Terminator Treville crying? The world must be coming to an end.” Treville gasps at the sound of that voice.

“Rick,” her voice croaks out and she starts wiping away at her face.

“Too late, Ice Queen. Already got witnesses to the water works,” he laughs.

This is why she doesn’t show her feelings. Because of assholes like him. Treville looks up and is even more surprised to see a small group of women standing alongside Rick with smirks on their faces.

“What the Hell do you want?” Treville asks standing to her feet.

“Just to congratulate you on how far you’ll go to win the election. Getting Portia’s video deleted was a stroke of genius.”

“That wasn’t me.”

“Right, and I’m the Queen of Sheba,” he jokes as the ladies with him start to encircle Treville.

“What is this? Are you here to threaten me?”

“No. We’re mostly just here to point and laugh,” a woman on Rick’s right, who is decked out in fencing gear, says.

“Lori. I can’t believe you’re throwing your lot in with Rick after what he did.”

“I never liked Anne honestly, so I didn’t care about his revenge porn business. But you Treville? I used to respect and fear you, but then I started watching Castlemore’s live streams and, wow, you really do have this steely ‘I don’t care’ persona on display at all times even in the presence of genuine friendship. What is this feeling called emotion?” Lori finishes acting like a robot eliciting more laughs from her friends. 

“I can’t decide if that’s hilarious or pathetic. It’s _really_ gotten pathetic watching how hard you’ve been trying to maintain that act during this campaign. Just look at yourself,” Lori says with a laugh at Treville’s still mildly tear stained face.

“You want to talk pathetic? Try your swordsmanship,” Treville counters. “Errol Flynn could take you in a duel right now.”

“I’ll take that challenge.”

“Excuse me?”

“You think I suck and I don’t think you’re worth anyone’s time anymore. So let’s see who’s right. Rick, if you will.” Rick walks up to Treville and holds out a different fencing sword than the one she carries. 

“Your weapon ‘my lady’.” Treville snatches the sabre from his hand, hands him her own sword, then starts to put her mask back on.

“No, no masks. If you’re brave enough that is,” Lori taunts.

“Fine,” Treville accepts tossing her mask into the arms of one of the girls standing around them.

“First to two points wins. Right of way is not enforced. Strike any part of the body to score,” Rick announces as the two women approach one another. “Fencers ready?” Treville and Lori salute one another.

“En garde,” Treville says taking a defensive stance as does Lori.

“Begin!” Rick announces. 

Lori moves first and Treville quickly steps back. Lori strikes at Treville’s leg, but she misses and Treville lunges forward striking her chest. 

“Point, Treville,” Rick declares. 

Treville smirks at Lori, but the other woman doesn’t seem to mind. They take defensive stances again and begin their next round. Lori once more makes the first move, this time more aggressively, but Treville swiftly and gracefully moves back. Lori stops her advance and backs off and Treville goes forward this time. Their blades briefly clash and Lori goes for another thrust, but Treville hops back dodging the strike. 

They’re back to just sizing one another up and waiting for the other to make the next move for the next thirty seconds. Lori taking one step forward and then back to try and intimidate Treville. She watches those movements carefully; waiting for the right moment. 

“Come on, Treville. A real warrior would’ve made a move by now,” Lori taunts her.

When she steps back again, Treville goes for the attack, but Lori unexpectedly grabs Treville’s sword arm and then knees her in the stomach. Treville gasps and Lori shoves her back and strikes the side of Treville’s chest.

“Point, Lori!”

Treville wanted to call Rick out on the obvious foul that took place, but knew it would be like talking to a wall, so she just took her next defensive stance. The next round begins and they lunge at one another simultaneously. They both grab each other’s arms and struggle against one another, but Lori wins out and shoves Treville away. She strikes out, but Treville just barely parries her blade and pulls back.

“Retreating Treville? How disappointing. How about I make things easier for you,” Lori taunts yet again and switches her sword to her left hand. 

Treville’s grip tightens on her sword and she goes forward, but Lori sidesteps her sword and drives her right elbow into Treville’s eye. Treville gives a short cry and falls. She hits the floor, but struggles up quickly as Lori charges straight at her. Treville backpedals, so fast she can barely keep her balance and suddenly finds her back hitting the wall. Lori thrusts and almost on instinct, Treville spins to her left out of the path of the sabre. It hits the wall and Treville swings wildly cutting across Lori’s cheek. 

Lori gives a louder cry and stumbles backward from the blow. She runs a hand across her cheek and holds it up to her face. Her eyes widen at the blood on her fingers. Treville drops her sword immediately and approaches Lori.

“Lori, I-I’m sorry,” she apologizes. However Lori screams, and tackles Treville to the floor.

“You BITCH!” She screeches and starts raining punch upon punch on Treville’s face. 

She gets maybe fives hits in before Treville stops her next punch. 

_They want a warrior? Well I’ll give them one,_ she thinks. 

Treville locks her legs around Lori’s stomach, and tosses her away and onto the floor. Treville gets up, pins Lori down, and with one punch, breaks her nose.

“I’d tell you to stick to making taunts, but you aren’t even good at that,” Treville snaps and leaves Lori writhing on the floor as her friends run to her side. Treville marches straight up to Rick and holds her sword up to his neck. “I don’t ever want to see your face again.” 

And she walks off without giving him the opening to respond. She heads for the locker room and doesn’t stop until she gets to her locker at which she collapses against it and exhales deeply then inhales deeply and then exhales again. She continues this as she opens her locker and removes her cell phone from it. She goes to her photo library and opens the group selfie she was part of from Dorothy’s body positivity event. She closes her eyes and holds her phone close to her heart. Picturing that day and the happy faces associated with it. It helps her breathing a little, but only just and she finds herself back on the floor again; struggling to get out of her fencing gear.

* * *

 

_How could you? How could you be so stupid, Henry?_ Henry holds his head and rocks back and forth in his bed, but the voices won’t stop. 

_You aren’t part of her future._

“Shut up,” he whispers. 

_How could you be so stupid?_

“Shut up!” He yells this time. “It was just a hook up. Nothing more.”

_You want more._

_“I do, but she doesn’t.”_

There’s a knock at the door. “Henry?” It’s Portia. His heart flutters as a cold shiver simultaneously runs up his spine.

“Come in,” he replies after getting out of the fetal position he was just in. Portia steps into his room looking slightly concerned.

“Are you ok? I thought I heard you talking to someone.”

“Just to myself. Campaign jitters will do that to you. What do you need?”

Portia closes the door behind her and sits down at the foot of Henry’s bed. “Just wanted to know if our secret camera picked up anything that we can use to keep Anne in check.”

“Nothing since the last time you asked. Now that I think of it, I haven’t even heard anything about Anne these last several days.”

“She’s been mostly MIA since the video was deleted, which is surprising as she never loses an opportunity to butt in with her opinion on how I should run things.”

“Maybe that’s a sign for you to just can her and move on with your campaign. There’s no point in waisting your time and effort on the woman that’s not even your opponent.” 

“Again, if I had someone to replace her with, I’d happily fire her. So unless you have a backup campaign manager up your sleeve, this is my best option to avoid anymore sabotage.”

Henry gives a deep sigh. “I do have one idea that might work out.”

_What are you doing, Henry?_

“What is it?”

_You’re deliberately disobeying me._

“It’ll take some doing, but if you can get Anne away from her laptop for just a few minutes, I can hack into it and see if there’s any dirt you can use.” 

Henry feels dirty suggesting this, but the bright look on Portia’s face almost makes it worth it. She leans forward, eyes half closed in anticipation of a kiss, but Henry holds his hand up to stop her. 

“Porche, can you just sit beside me?” He asks. 

Portia appears caught off guard by his request, but complies and climbs into bed beside him. She laces their fingers together and rests her head against his shoulder while he rests his head on top of her own. Everything about Portia, her scent and warmth, envelops Henry and the invasive voices in his head start to fade away; a single thought of his own replacing them. Just one thought he repeats over and over.

_Focus on her. She’s all that matters._


End file.
